Howl for Me: Before they were
by Silver85
Summary: Santana is Brittany's soulmate. She knows this but Brittany doesn't seem to have realized this. Will they ever finally realize what they are meant to be? One shot request for the fic Howl for Me. First meet and First kiss.


**Here is the much demanded one shot. Many of you wanted to see their first kiss or when they first met so TA DA! Don't mind any mistakes. I wasted no time in getting this posted for everyone. If this universe is new to you, please check out Howl for Me. Also, if I'm new to you come join me on tumblr. **

This was torture. How could she keep on sitting here and sending Brittany, her soul mate, off on dates with those Lima loser idiots? She sat on the edge of Brittany's bed, shoulders slouched and arms crossed over her chest. Quinn sat next to her and kept sneaking looks over at her. It was only adding to her pissed off mood to keep seeing her pack member shooting her looks of sympathy. Brittany was currently in her bathroom finishing up getting ready for her big date. She could sense Brittany excitement and it ate away at her chest.

Her wolf whined at the feeling of heartache and denial. Brittany didn't see her that way, as someone who would be in love with her forever. She was only the best friend that happened to turn into a wolf and had a serious anger management issue. Brittany was her entire world, the reason she fought so hard to stay human every day. But to Brittany, she was just a part of her life. She would come second to any boy that gave Brittany a smile and a half dead limp flower. Not that that's how Matt asked Brittany out. It was weak and lame and Santana had called him out on it.

She hadn't been impressed with the half crushed daisy or the cheesy pickup line; _"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause it did when I fell." _Quinn had to pull her away and down the hall before she shifted and ripped out Matt's throat.

"You're getting worked up again," Quinn's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She shot a glare at her and bared her fangs. "Come on, Santana. How is Brittany going to feel if you can't be happy for her?"

"I am happy," She spat back.

"Um, no you're not," Quinn gave her a pointed look. She huffed in response and turned slightly on the bed so more of her back faced Quinn. "Unbelievable," Quinn muttered.

They heard shuffling in the bathroom and a second later the door opened up and Brittany stepped out into her bedroom. Her jaw dropped and her breath caught in her chest. Brittany was wearing a blue sundress that made her eyes as bright as sunlight. She had white, open toed shoes on with her nails painted the color of peach. Her blonde hair was curled softly at her shoulders and pinned back and away from her face that also showed off long silver earrings.

"Wow," Santana breathed still not able to close her jaw from awe. Her mate was breathtaking. For those few seconds she felt a calmness from her wolf she hadn't felt before; as if it was stunned into silence as well.

"You look beautiful Britt. Matt is going to go crazy," Quinn joked. She immediately closed her mouth to bite of the growl of anger and jealousy that Quinn reminded her of.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany smiled and looked over at Santana eagerly, "What do you think, San?"

"I think you," She paused, trying to think of words that would do her justice, "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

Brittany's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and she twisted in her spot a little. Their moment was broken by Brittany's mother calling up the stairs that Matt was there. Santana crossed her arms again and huffed. Brittany bounced a bit and came to give them both hugs. Santana cherished the brief moment of contact, inhaling the peaceful aroma of peaches that always came off her mate.

"You're still staying over?" Brittany asked as she grabbed her purse and made sure her phone was in it.

"I'm not going anywhere," Santana promised with a small smile.

"I wish I could stay but I promised Mom I would be home tonight. I'll crash over the weekend," Quinn stood from the bed too and grabbed her backpack.

Great. Now that meant she was going to be hanging around the Pierce's house while Brittany was out on a date. She really hated her life in this moment. Why couldn't she have just stayed in the woods and kept hunting that stubborn deer? No, she just had to follow her nose and stumble across the most amazing creature she will ever see in her life.

"That sucks Q," Brittany gave Quinn a hug and Quinn left them alone after waving goodbye to Santana. "Just leaves us tonight. I've got some new movies but you're not allowed to watch them until I get back. Promise?" Brittany asked with a bright smile.

"Anything you want, Britt," She smiled back unable not to reflect the brightness her mate radiated towards her. "Have fun on your date," She bit off the encouragement as her smile turned tight and forced.

"Thanks San. I'll be back in a bit," Brittany promised before hugging her goodbye and bouncing out of her room in excitement. She stood from the bed and walked over to Brittany's window. She watched as Matt got into the car, not even bothering to open the door for Brittany. She growled, nails biting into her palms from her clenched fists. Her wolf wined again as she watched her mate drive off with that loser to who knows where. She paced the floor for a good half hour before letting out a gut deep growl of frustration. She stomped over to the movie collection and picked out something to put into the DVD player. She paced a bit more before the movie started up and then she sighed and collapsed on Brittany's bed. She starred up at the ceiling and breathed deeply. The smell of peaches lingered in the air and helped calmed her a fraction. She thought back to the first time she'd ever caught Brittany's scent.

_She was so close. The saliva was dripping from her jaw, teeth exposed as she growled. She was going to catch this deer. If only she could move her legs faster. Her senses were blinded by its scent, of ripe blood and juicy meat. She was so hungry. Her stomach clenching in pain as she jumped over fallen logs. She couldn't remember the last time she'd caught anything to eat. Her pack always shared their catches but she had to show that she could keep up with them. She had to earn her place and if she caught this deer she would finally become accepted among her pack family. _

_She was so close, teeth catching the fur on the heel of the deer when the wind picked up. As soon as the scent hit her she stopped running. She lifted her nose, catching the direction in which it was coming from. It drowned out her hunger, reasoning to stay away from the edge of the woods, and all else. The scent was soft with a hint of edge. She needed to know, needed to see. She felt as if she would find all she could be searching for if she only followed the direction the wind and earth was taking her. _

_As she got closer to the edge of the woods she could hear the dangers on the other side. The high pitched noises, the thudding of a herd, somethings that roared and hummed. Her fur prickled and her paws found purchase in the soil in case she had to retreat back into the woods. Then the most magical sound washed over her. It reminded her of singing from when she was once human. The sound drowned out her fears and pulled her further out of the woods. _

_She came face to face with human girl. Blue eyes widen when they saw her but she saw no trace of fear, nor did she smell it. This human wasn't afraid of her. The girl inched forward and she flinched back away from the raised hand. She knew she could snap her jaws at this girl and then run away, that she could escape any danger but she didn't want to. She wanted this girl to touch her. _

_Soft fingers ran through her fur and her body shivered as if she was cold. A hum settled into her skin, vibrating with an energy she'd only felt twice before but this was stronger. The girl smiled and scratched behind her ears. "Hi, I'm Brittany," The girl's voice sang and her heart burst from its call. She wanted to touch the girl too. She wanted to tell the girl her name but she couldn't in this form. She wished she knew how. The girl pulled back, looking behind her at another person rushing forward. _

_She growled, Brittany turning to look back at her with fear. NO! She just wanted the other person to stay away. She needed to protect his human but no Brittany looked at her as if she was the danger. She had to tell Brittany she wasn't. She needed her words and for once she needed to be human again. The humming built up through her body and it rippled out through her skin. It was painful and unexpected as her body twisted and popped. _

_The world around her changed. Things weren't so dark and light anymore. She didn't have words for what it was but everything was bright and confusing. Her hearing shifted and everything expect the smell of peaches died down in her nostrils. Her paws cracked and extended, turning into fingers. Her fur pulled back into her skin and smoothed out. She fell back on her knees, starring at her hands for a long moment in shock. She'd been a wolf for so long she couldn't remember what her own body looked like._

"_Wow," Brittany breathed with wide eyes. She looked up from her hands to stare back at Brittany with just as much awe. "Magic." Brittany whispered, reaching out towards her again. She didn't know what that word meant so she didn't respond to it. She really wanted to tell this girl her name, one of the few words she knew about herself other than alone and wolf. She tried to say it, to remember how to say it but all she let out was a growl and whine. Her body slumped as she deflated with confusion and defeat._

_A tall man rushed up on them and pulled Brittany into his arms. She growled and launched forward to protect her but he was so much bigger and managed to pull Brittany up and away from her. She couldn't defend this person as a human and the humming rippled through her skin again. She shifted back and growled, pawing at the ground. _

"_Daddy, she's beautiful," Brittany gasped continuing to stare at her with awe. The man looked back between her and the girl in his arms. After a long minute he set Brittany back on the ground. Brittany stepped forward, blue eyes shinning with wonder and reached out again. As before she wanted to shift back and touch this being of peace with her own hand. The humming rippled through her again and as she shifted back she felt so drained. She starred at the girl for a few seconds, lifting her hand to touch the girls. When their fingers touch a shock traveled through her so fast she couldn't catch her breath. She knew, as if by instinct, she would forever be bound to this girl. She didn't know what that meant but it was calming despite the darkness that took her from the edge of her mind and vision. She blinked and gasped and then fell to the cold earth, darkness taking her consciousness. _

The door to Brittany's room flew open and Brittany rushed in with a tight lipped smile. Santana sat up on the bed, realizing the movie was scrolling through the credits. She took a good look at her mate, seeing the rapid rise and fall of her chest as if she'd been running, and the look of determination in those blue eyes.

"Brittany?" Santana stood from the bed with worry. Had Matt hurt her? Why was she out of breath? What happened?

Brittany took a few steps forward until they were inches apart. Before she could ask a question Brittany grabbed her by both cheeks and leaned down, kissing her. She gasped, not expecting to finally feel her mate's lips on hers. She was afraid to move, as if she'd fallen asleep on Brittany's bed during the movie and this was all a dream.

Brittany pulled back and whispered, "Wow."

"Wha-" Brittany leaned down and kissed her again, cutting off her question. This time slightly parting her lips to better mold against hers. She reached up with one hand, wrapping it around Brittany's bicep just to hold onto something physical. This was real. Brittany was really kissing her.

Brittany pulled back for air and leaned her forehead against Santana's. "What was that?" She asked, not sure what was going on with her mate. Brittany should have still been on a date with Matt so why was she here kissing her?

"I realized something tonight," Brittany started to explain. "No one looks at me like you do."

"How do I look at you?" She asked, not wanting to hope about what this meant.

"As if I'm the sun and the moon and all the stars in between," Brittany chuckled before whispering, "You look at me like I'm the magical one."

"You are magic, Britt," Santana reassured.

"With you I am. I feel that way; that I'm magical. I feel like I imagine all the love stories in the movies feel like. Perhaps I'm Belle or Cinderella because with you, I'm special," Brittany smiled.

"You always were special, Britt. You got me to come out of the woods. That took a lot of magic," Santana was afraid to move, to break this moment, but she really wanted to reach up and run her fingers through Brittany's hair. Just like Brittany had run her fingers through her fur their first meeting.

"There is something magical between us, right? Some connection that ties us together? Because, any time I'm away from you I feel pulled in your direction. I can't stop thinking about you every time we're not near each other, and even when we are close. You smile and laugh and just look at me and I know there's something there. You kissed me back. That means something right?" Brittany asked.

She could feel the rising distress in her mates presence, "It means everything. I couldn't tell you until you felt it and asked me."

"What is it? What are we?" Brittany asked.

"We're mated. In wolf terms we are the perfect person for each other. In magical terms, we're soul mates," Santana answered.

"Mated huh?" Brittany asked. She hummed a yes, afraid that anymore words might ruin this. "So that means I can kiss you again?"

She laughed out sigh," You can kiss me whenever."

Brittany smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again. Santana meant it, Brittany could kiss her whenever she wanted.


End file.
